MistleToe
by LaynaPanda
Summary: When Lucy has nothing to give Natsu, she goes for Plan B.


**I decide to make a new story!**

**This is story was made when I was listening to the song Mistletoe by Justin Bieber! I know it's early for Christmas fanfics but why not?** **Not much of a fan of JB but I like this song! It matches NaLu! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lucy shivered and let out a loud sneeze as she hugged herself in warmth.<p>

It was the month of December and it's been really cold. Christmas was coming up and it was getting colder by the days. Lucy thought maybe it was because Gray was in the guild but he was out in the snow these days, shoveling and doing whatever he did just because he wasn't as affected like the others were in the guild.

Lucy let out another sneeze as she whined in desperation, hugging herself closer.

Fairy Tail wasn't really that cozy since Natsu was always away for some reason. Every time she tries to talk with him or anybody else in the guild he would just run off shouting: "I'll talk to you later! I'm busy!"

The guild was very confused by his actions, Natsu always stays at the guild and now it looks like he's been avoiding everybody at the guild. She was very worried about her pink haired best friend, thinking maybe he was doing something reckless. But when she needed him the most, why wasn't here there?!

"Where are you when I need you the most, you idiot?" She muttered as she realized she could see her breath. She looked towards the guild doors and groaned as it _still_ wasn't open! Ever since the snow storm, the guild door was frozen shut. Nobody had gone out nor gone in since this morning and everyone was worried they wouldn't even get back home.

Just then, the door flung open and everyone screamed over the cold wind blowing in. But then, it got warm as a certain pink haired boy walked inside with his body heat making the guild warmer. People started to strip off some layers as Natsu's warmth filled the guild.

"N—Natsu!"

"_Lucy!_" Natsu beamed as he ran on over and hugged her tightly. Lucy gasped and shivered in pleasure as she felt his warmth spread through her body, her arms wrapping around his immediately. "I missed you, Luce! You're really cold," Natsu said feeling her face, arms, and legs, without realizing he was doing something perverted.

Lucy blushed as Natsu touched all over her body, grabbing his hand to stop his endless groping. "Where were you Natsu? It seemed like you were avoiding us or something."

"Oh! Um… I was busy doing something sorry!" Natsu

"How did you even get in the guild? The doors are blocked with snow and ice." Lucy said starting to take some of her clothes off as well. She looked to see as Natsu scoffed. "I'm a fire mage, Luce. Ice and snow is no match for me!"

"Natsu, aren't you a bit cold?"

"No, why?" He asked as he looked down at his attire. He was wearing his regular outfit of sandals with his vest. The only thing that seemed normal in winter was his scale-white scarf around his neck.

"It's 16 degrees outside and you're wearing nothing!"

"I'm fine! By the way—why is it so cold in here?"

"Mirajane said the heater broke because the snow froze it."

"Then let's go home, it's a lot warmer there when I was there today." Natsu said helping her up on her feet making her eye him suspiciously. "Wait, you were at _my_ house? What did you do?! Did you burn my house down?!"

"No, I was just there and it got warm. That's all…" Natsu rolled his eyes as he head on over towards the door with her. When the guild realized that their only heat source was walking away, they groaned.

As soon as Lucy walked out with Natsu, she realized she hadn't finished her Christmas shopping yet. She yanked on Natsu's arm that looked down at her. "Natsu, I haven't finished Christmas shopping! Will you take me, please?"

"Sure, but don't go crazy..." Natsu said making her cheer and walk towards the shopping centers.

Natsu normally would do anything to get out of shopping with Lucy or any of the girls in the guild just because they take forever and make _him_ the bag boy. But since today was Christmas Eve and Lucy really wanted this, it was an exception.

Once they were even at the town, Lucy was too cold to go on so she went into a nearby coffee shop with the Fairy Tail mage.

"Natsu, have you got presents for the guild members?" Lucy asked sipping some hot cocoa, looking at her male partner. "Yep!"

"Oh? What did you get?"

"I got Erza some hot wax for her armor, I got Lisanna some earrings that she wanted since a while ago, I got Mira a teddy bear, I'm giving Levy a new book, I have some iron for Gajeel, I got Gray a snow glob, I got Ji-Chan a t-shirt, I got Cana some beer and wine, I got Elfman a shirt that says 'MAN' on the back, I got Happy some fish, and so on and so on."

Lucy raised a brow as he didn't mention her name and what he got her. Did he forget her?

"What did you get me, Natsu?" Lucy asked him, tilting her head to the side. She watched as he suddenly got a bit nervous, grabbing his cup to quickly take a sip. "That's a surprise."

"What about—"

"So, what did you get everyone Luce?" Natsu asked her, quickly changing the subject. Lucy furrowed her brows and ignored it, sighing. "I'm giving Erza a cute skirt I found at the mall, I'm giving Mira a new bag, I got Lisanna some shoe's, I got Master a new hat, I got Gray a shirt, I got Gajeel some iron too, I got Happy some fishes, I got Cana some alcohol, Levy-Chan's present is the new chapter to my story, Elfman I got him some cake, along with some of the others."

"Where's my present Lucy?"

"Just like you—it's a surprise."

After the couple finished their hot chocolates and finished Christmas shopping, they went back home where Natsu accompanied her. The duo was happy with everything and Natsu seemed a bit bummed out Lucy wouldn't tell him what she got him.

"Lucy, can you tell me what you got me? I'm so curious!"

"If you tell me what you got me I'll tell you what I got you." Natsu pouted and looked at her with pleading eyes, putting his hands together. "Please Lucy!"

"If you can't, wait until tomorrow." She sang as she entered her warm house and dropped her stuff on her couch. She plopped herself down and sighed, Natsu coming to sit next to her, sulking.

"Natsu, stop sulking, I told you if you told me I'll tell you. Fair trade."

"B-But…" He pushed his bottom lip out and pouted making her look away from his puppy-face. "No, Natsu."

Lucy sighed and stood up, trying to avoid the subject of what they got each other for Christmas. She went on over to her kitchen to pour herself some tea, boiling the water that screamed as it showed it was finished. She picked the kennel up and started to pour in her cup of coffee, mentally freaking out since she realized she didn't even have anything to give Natsu for Christmas.

Lucy started to think about what to give him and accidently overfilled her cup, making the hot water burn her finger. She yelped in pain as she dropped the cup, making the glass go everywhere.

Soon, Natsu came rushing to the scene. "Lucy! Are you alright?"

"Y—Yeah... I just accidently burned my finger." Lucy said as she hissed and looked at her red burning hand. Natsu quickly ran on over to her and examined her finger, running the cold water to put it under it. She hissed in pain as the cold water stung, watching as Natsu aided her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her with full concern. She nodded in response as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Good. Now, let's clean this mess up, we'll get cut." He said as he bent down to clear the kitchen floor. He looked everywhere for small pieces, Lucy watching as he cleaned the place as if he was an expert.

When he was done, he came on over to her and smiled, her blush darkening. "T—thanks... I owe you some."

"You can tell me what you got me for Christmas." Natsu smirked making Lucy bit her lip and look away from him. "Natsu… to tell you the truth… I didn't know what to get you so I don't have anything to give you right now."

Natsu blankly stared at her and stayed silent, staring at the blonde who looked concerned. "Natsu?"

"You don't need to get me anything."

"What?"

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he went on over to her door to open it. "Natsu, are you upset?"

"No, I'm not. I just have to head home before Happy takes my bed! Night, Luce!" Natsu grinned and walked out, Lucy frowning. "You are mad, idiot. You would never use the door..."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Lu—oh my god, why do you look so <em>miserable?<em>"

"I couldn't get _any_ sleep last night because I was afraid Natsu might hate me!"

"Hate you? What do you mean?"

"Mira, I have nothing to give Natsu for Christmas."

The bartender gasped as she stared wide-eyed at the mage who slumped in her spot. "I _know!_ I don't know what to give him!"

"Lucy, Natsu doesn't care about presents—"

"Yes he does."

"He doesn't—"

"Mirajane, you fully understand that he has a mind of a five year old so he _will_ get upset."

"I know! But listen, Natsu loves you dearly so I don't think he will need one from you. Just be you."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked but as soon as she was about to answer, the door flew open and the heat they were all looking for came back.

Immediately, the dragon-slayer ran on over to the bar and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Lucy, I was thinking about your present last night!"

"Huh?"

"What I want from you." He pointed a finger towards her. "I want your love. I want your protection, I want your hands, your feet, your legs, your waists, your head, your eyes, your nose; I want _everything_! I want you. I want you to be by my side when I'm at my worse and I will be too. If you give me this, I will give you it back."

Lucy blushed from head to toe as he announced that he wanted _her_ for Christmas. Wasn't that what couples did?!

Natsu only simply flashed a grin before turning to run off. But before he even got the chance, Mirajane grabbed his scarf and planted him on the bar stool next to Lucy. "Natsu, it Christmas Eve and there is something you have to do before you leave!"

"What is it, Mira?"

Mira smiled and pointed upwards at the bar, Natsu and Lucy both looked up and saw a small green plant hanging from a tiny string.

Lucy's whole face glowed as Natsu raised his brow and stared at it in confusion. "M-Mira! Are you serious?"

"Mira, you know there is a green plant hanging above you, right? You should take that down before it falls in something." Said Natsu in full concern as he pointed at the mistletoe above them. The two felt the urge to face-palm but ignored it, Lucy putting her hand on his shoulder. "Natsu that is _mistletoe."_

"What's that?"

"Mistletoe is a plant that is traditional on Christmas! When that plant is hanging above two people they have to kiss! And guess who's under the plant?" Mirajane sang as Natsu pointed to Lucy and himself. "So, do we kiss or something…?"

"N—no way!"

"Lucy, just kiss him already. You guys are going to be together sooner or later." Mira rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. Lucy looked like a wreck as she looked at Mirajane and back at Natsu who looked a bit confused. "I—I can't!"

"If you can't, I will."

"Wha—?"

Natsu suddenly grabbed her head and smashed his lips against hers. Lucy's whole body went numb as the only thing she could feel were Natsu's lips against hers and her heart rapidly beating inside her chest. He pulled away moments later and looked at her, a small blush on his cheeks. "I love mistletoes…" Natsu grinned and leaned in for another sweet kiss from his beloved. Lucy pulled away from him and he looked at her weirdly, seeing that she was red. "Is something wrong?"

"Y—you just kissed me!"

"Well... yeah?"

"W—why?!"

"Because we're the mistletoe said so. And we're getting married."

"M—married?! What?!"

"Oh shit, uh, oops." He dug in his right pocket for something and then he took out a little box, opening it to present a beautiful silver band with a pink Fairy Tail symbol in the middle. "I, uh, I was going to propose to you actually. So, uh, I know this is all of a sudden and stuff and we never dated but I've been with you long enough to even ask for your approval. So, will you marry me, Lucy?"

Lucy was dead silent as she felt the air in her lungs just disappear completely. She stared at the small box he held as tears rushed down her face, looking at him to see he started to freak out.

"Natsu of course!" She shouted as she flung herself on the dragon-slayer who only grinned. He spun her around and held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "Love you."

"Love you too. Thank you for the best Christmas present ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit early for Christmas fan-fics. But, I wanted to make one!<strong> **Thanks for reading and review please!**

**This reminds me of when my boyfriend proposed to me on Christmas and vowed he will do it in real life one day. (We're in a long-distance. ;u;)**


End file.
